Pas si sage
by SeutiraengJinbil Kkum
Summary: Hwoarang est un jeune prof profiteur qui depuis quelques temps a une lubie sur son élève Steve Fox qui est très niais et fragile. Steve est l'élève bouché perfectionniste,il ne veut que des bons résultats,ne jamais arrriver en retard,ne jamais louper les cours,etc. C'était tout ce qu'il le préoccuper. Il serait pret à tout pour ça. Un beau intello pas si sage que ça finalement...


Le song theme est feel me ! de AVA ma bibiche lol !

Il restait un peu moins de 30 minutes de cours dans la classe de Steve Fox.  
>Pendant ces 30 minutes,Steve levait la main,lever la main et encore lever la main pour dire la réponse juste.<br>Il adorait participer aux cours de Hwoarang,son professeur en coréen.

Il trouvait cette langue absolument passionante et de plus,

il voulait avoir une très bonne note de participation.

Steve recevait certes les éloges de ses professeurs,et de sa mère oui.  
>Mais en agissant toujours comme le bon petit élève léche-bottes que les autres détestaient,<p>

il n'avait aucun ami.  
>Cela l'importait guère.<p>

Pour lui,les amis,petits amis n'étaient pas nécessaires.  
>Il voulait juste etre parfait dans ce qu'il était:<p>

la boxe et les études.

Hwoarang lui,était intrigué par cette élève.  
>Faisait-il tout ça pour qu'on le remarque ?<br>Pour que son prof préféré le remarque ?  
>Hwoarang se léchait les lèvres à chaque réponses.<p>

Des qu'il parlait,Steve intervenait directement en levant la patte comme un toutou.

Hwoarang trouvait cela irrésistible,

mais voyait bien que les autres lui crachaient dessus.  
>En lui jetant des remarques comme:<p>

Steve la suçeuse de bites,le lécheur de cul,etc.  
>Etaient-ils jaloux de ne pas recevoir toute cette attention qu'il apportait à Steve?<br>En effet,il semblerait qu'il n'y avait que Steve dans cette classe.  
>Les autres étaient tous des pourris pensait Hwoarang,<p>

ils ne le méritaient pas.

Steve lui par contre,était excellent,et très bon physiquement parlant.  
>Pourtant Hwoarang n'avait pas directement flashé sur lui.<p>

C'était ses compétences en coréen qui l'impressionnait le plus.  
>Elève,prof ou pas,peu importait.<p>

Il semblerait bien que les deux se désiraient en cachette.

Directement pour Hwoarang,indirectement pour Steve.

La fin du cours sonna finalement.  
>Steve eut un regard triste,comme à chaque sonnerie.<br>Hwoarang le remarqua et avoua soudainement pour lui,

et le reste de sa classe:  
>Steve,tu resteras là.<p>

J'aimerais te parler en privée.

Tous les élèves sifflèrent,et se moquèrent de lui.  
>Des filles perverses de yaoi lançaient des"il va le baiser,il va le baiser"en ricanant.<br>Lars Alexanderson,

le leader en quelque sorte de cette classe minable lança jalousement à Steve en lui touchant l'épaule:  
>Tu m'étonnes qu'il va le baiser !<p>

Alors ça y'est !

tu as réussi !

c'était ce que tu voulais hein Steve !

Hwoarang remarqua le groupe méprisant qui s'était formé autour de Steve.  
>Il lança subitement:<p>

Allez,allez ! sortez d'ici !

votre prochain cours vous attend !  
>Les filles partirent en lui faisant des clins d'œil:<p>

Au revoir professeur !  
>Hwoarang:Ouais,ouais."pathétique".<p>

Lars n'était toujours pas parti,

il semblerait qu'il était en train de martyriser le pauvre Steve en lui murmurant des trucs à l'oreille.  
>Hwoarang cria lassé:<p>

Alexanderson ! maintenant sors ou je te mets 2h de colle !  
>Lars eut un sourire moqueur et s'approcha de lui:<p>

Vous ne me faites pas peur,on dirait que vous avez notre age.  
>Etes-vous vraiment prof ?<p>

Hwoarang ne répondit pas à la question.  
>Il entraina ce bon à rien hors de sa classe en fermant brusquement la porte:<p>

J'ai juste un qi plus élévé que le tien !  
>Bye !<p>

Steve lui,était dans son monde,tete baissée sur sa table.  
>Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour que Hwoarang le convoque à la fin des cours ?<br>généralement c'était pour ça.

C'était pour se faire réprimander ou gronder.  
>Steve ne voulait pas de ça,sa mère serait très déçu,lui meme serait très déçu.<p>

Il se sentait très mal,il avait envie de pleurer.  
>Il se foutait de toutes les moqueries et insultes,<p>

enfer ils pourraient meme le battre dans les toilettes que cela ne le toucherai pas psychologiquement.  
>Mais là,<p>

le professeur qu'il aimait le plus,semblait avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher,

c'était la fin du monde pour lui.

Hwoarang remarqua bien que Steve était en plein conflit avec lui meme.  
>Il s'approcha doucement vers sa table:<p>

Hé Steve,y'aurait-il un problème ?  
>Steve releva un visage rouge et des yeux humides vers lui.<p>

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux et eut un raté.  
>Comme Steve peut-il etre aussi beau et angélique ?<br>Hwoarang:Ne pleures pas Steve,je ne vais pas t'engueuler.

Steve renifla et baissa les yeux à nouveau,

s'attendant à une suite désastreuse.  
>Hwoarang:Je voulais simplement te féliciter en privé,<p>

pour tes excellentes performances dans mon cours.  
>Steve eut le souffle coupé.<p>

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Hwoarang n'était pas en colère contre lui ?  
>Il toucha la peau rougie de Steve:<p>

Tu es adorable Steve Fox.

Je voudrais plus te connaitre...

Hwoarang descendit sa main vers son cou maintenant brulant à son contact.  
>Steve était figé.<p>

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

était-ce légal entre un prof et un élève ?  
>Etait-ce légal de ressentir tout ce qu'il était en train de ressentir pour lui en ce moment ?<br>Non,il n'avait pas le droit,

c'était un pêché.

Steve se sentait sale à présent.

Hwoarang remarqua que Steve devenait une statue brulante mais absente ?  
>Il descendit à son oreille pour le convaincre de ses bonnes attentions selon lui:<br>Ce que je suis en train de te faire est bon Steve.

N'aie pas honte de ressentir tout ce que tu ressens pour moi maintenant.  
>Je le ressens aussi,nous ne faisons rien de mal...<p>

Ces paroles de psychopate manipulateur marchèrent.  
>Steve se détendit un peu,<p>

et parla de sa voix brisée:

Vous...vous allez me...comme les autres l'on dit ?  
>Hwoarang sourit et commença à défaire la cravate de Steve:<p>

Tu aimerais ?  
>Steve écarquilla les yeux,<p>

le cœur battant à la chamade.  
>Faire ça avec son professeur ?<p>

mais ce professeur était vraiment bon envers lui,

il voulait lui faire plaisir.

Steve avoua en haletant et en relevant la tete en arrière sur sa chaise:  
>C'est mal...mais,<p>

mais si c'est ce que vous voulez alors faites-le.  
>Votre opinion compte beaucoup pour moi,je...<p>

je ne veux pas vous décevoir...

Hwoarang arretta ses paroles en lui bandant les yeux:  
>Assez...tu es trop facile maintenant.<p>

Serais-tu comme ça si cela avait été un autre prof ?  
>Steve écarquilla les yeux sur le tissu,il cria pour prouver sa bonne foi:<p>

Non ! non je vous le jure !  
>seulement vous monsieur ! les autres...je<p>

Steve ne trouva pas d'explications,il se tut.  
>Hwoarang sourit et se pencha sur lui:<p>

ça va j'ai compris.  
>Toi meme tu ne sais pas...hmm tu es sale.<br>Tu serais pret à te laisser faire,rien que pour avoir ma bonne opinion.

Hwoarang descendit subitement sa main à son membre et le lui serra violemment.  
>Steve cria de surprise.<br>Hwoarang:Mais oublions ça maintenant.

Moi aussi je ne veux pas te décevoir Steve,tu es mon élève préferé,les autres ne te méritent pas.  
>Seulement moi Steve,tu entends ?<p>

Steve déglutit et hocha la tete.  
>Hwoarang sourit et descendit vers son entrejambe,il ouvrit son pantalon:<br>Bien je vais te faire une ultime récompense pour ta bonté Steve.  
>Un privilège que seul toi aura la droit tu es pret ?<p>

Steve était deja parti,

il ne le voyait pas mais son odeur,sa voix ses touchers,tout ça était irresistible pour lui.  
>Il s'abandonna complètement à ses mains:<p>

Oh oui professeur...  
>Hwoarang se lécha les lèvres:<p>

Uh..tu es si sexy Steve fox,

tu ne fais pas du tout ton age,d'ailleurs quel age as-tu ?  
>Je sens que tu es plus mature,si tu vois ce que je veux dire...<p>

En effet Hwoarang était en train de palpiter le membre grandiose de Steve.  
>Steve haleta en parlant,et en transpirant abondamment.<p>

Il faisait si chaud...  
>Steve:Dix...dix huit monsieur...uh<br>Hwoarang sourit une nouvelle fois et arretta ses massages pour revenir à ses lèvres:  
>Cela ne sera pas considérer comme attouchements sur mineur alors,<p>

que je suis chanceux...  
>pourtant Steve tu es un bon élève,comment as-tu pu redoubler ?<p>

Steve se crispa.  
>Le souffle de Hwoarang était si près...<p>

allait-il l'embrasser ?  
>Steve avoua timidement:<p>

Je...je voulais vous avoir comme professeur.  
>J'ai entendu qu'un beau jeune prof de coréen allait venir cette année alors je...<br>j'ai fait exprès d'avoir de mauvais résultats,rien que pour vous avoir vous...

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux face à cette déclaration pas tout à fait commune,

puis lui lécha les lèvres charmé:  
>Ce que tu me dis là me plait beaucoup Steve,<p>

malheureusement tu ne pourras pas redoubler éternellement.  
>Steve sourit:Je ne regrette rien.<br>Hwoarang lui rendit son sourire complice qu'il ne pouvait pas voir et redescendit de nouveau vers son membre:  
>Très bien alors moi non plus...<p>

Steve sentit sa bouche chaude entourée son membre douloureux sous l'attente.  
>Steve:Uh..vous etes bon...uh..FUCK...<br>Hwoarang sourit discrètement.

Il fredonna un air de chanson"feel me,feel me"  
>Steve reçut directement les ondes et gémit fort:<br>S'il vous plait...plus...plus vite.

Hwoarang accélèra en lui carresant les mollets.  
>Steve tremblait affreusement,<p>

pour cette première expérience,il n'allait pas durer longtemps c'est sur.  
>Mais il voulait tellement voir Hwoarang le sucer,il le voulait.<p>

Steve hésita si oui ou non c'était permis de retirer cette cravate sur les yeux mais après tout,  
>Hwoarang lui avait laisser les mains libres,alors pourquoi pas...<br>Il défit lentement le bandage et vit que Hwoarang avait les yeux fermés,au paradis semblait-il.  
>Hwoarang sentit une paire de yeux sur lui et vit que Steve n'avait plus son bandeau.<p>

Il devenu un peu rouge de gene que Steve le voit comme ça en train d'apprécier plus que lui.  
>Steve le remarqua et ne put s'empecher de trouver cela adorable pour un prof supposé etre autoritaire:<br>Vous rougissez,c'est mignon.

Aimez-vous mon gout ?  
>Hwoarang serra les mains.C'en était assez.<p>

Pourquoi Steve le vouvoyez encore ?

Ils étaient assez proches maintenant et la différence d'age n'était pas énorme.  
>Hwoarang se sentait mal à l'aise d'etre considéré peut-etre comme un peu trop vieux,<p>

il retira sa bouche.  
>Hwoarang:Arrette de me vouvoyez ce n'est plus nécessaire.<br>J'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 ans de plus.

Steve rigola face à la moue boudeuse de Hwoarang:  
>Hahaha pardon je,quel age avez-vous ?<p>

enfin tu..rooh c'est bizarre !  
>Hwoarang n'en pouvait plus,il revena à Steve et lui attrapa férocement le visage pour l'embrasser à plein bouche.<br>Le respect de cette élève l'énervait au plus haut point maintenant.

Steve écarquilla les yeux mais répondit très vite au baiser,lui aussi excité.  
>Hwoarang gémit,ce Steve était vraiment doué,ou avait-il appris tout ça ?<br>Après quelques longues secondes,ils lachèrent le baiser à court d'air.

Hwoarang lui avoua en enfouissant son visage dans son cou:  
>J'ai l'impression de redevenir un adolescent avec toi...non une collègienne.<br>Steve sourit et lui carressa la nuque,plus timide et restrinct à présent.  
>Finalement ils avaient beaucoup en commun,<p>

un bon feeling passait entre eux.

C'était comme si,

ils étaient camarades de classe,voir potes.  
>Steve pensa pour lui même:<p>

les potes ne se font pas des calins comme ça enfin je ne sais pas,je n'en ai jamais eu.  
>Hwoarang vit que Steve était un peu mélancolique,<p>

il lui avoua en voyant la tristessse dans ses yeux:  
>Oublions ce lycée,ces histoires.<p>

Je t'emmène avec moi.

Steve écarquilla les yeux:

Quoi ? mais...  
>Hwoarang:Partons en corée du sud ensemble,revenons chez moi dans mon pays,<p>

tu sais très bien te débrouiller en coréen il n'y aura pas de problème.  
>Steve:Ce n'est pas le probleme,pourquoi maintenant ? pourquoi moi ?<p>

je ne comprends plus rien.  
>Hwoarang lui prit une nouvelle fois le visage dans ses mains<p>

et le regarda bien droit dans les yeux:

Parce que je t'aime voilà tout.  
>Steve eut un raté puis sourit énormément touché.<p>

Il lui avoua en lui murmurant à l'oreille:  
>Je suis extremment honoré...professeur.<p>

FIN !  
>désastreuse ! espece de faux uke STEVE lol,rien ne se passe pourquoi ?<br>NANDE ATASHI WA ! ce n'était pas la fin que je voulais mais bon...une fellation c'est mieux que rien

(sniff sniff) ;)


End file.
